Resin compositions containing polycarbonate resins and ABS resins have superior properties such as impact resistance and dimensional accuracy, and are widely used for the interiors and exteriors of automobiles and housings for office automation devices. Especially in housings for different types of devices, reduced thicknesses of the materials used is on the increase in response to the current demand for devices with reduced cost and reduced weight. In order to meet the demand described above, an improvement in the flow properties of molten resin materials is strongly needed. In the past, as a means to improve the flow properties, a method consisting of decreasing the molecular weight of matrix-type polycarbonate resins has been used, but in said method, the impact resistance of the molded product becomes inferior; therefore, it is not suitable.
Also, an attempt has been made in an effort to improve the rigidity and dimensional accuracy by mixing an inorganic filler, for example, glass fibers, with a resin composition containing a polycarbonate resin and ABS resin. The resin composition produced above is used for chassis materials, etc., for various types of office automation. Among the above-mentioned applications, in the case of applications such as base chassis that comprised the external portions of parts, superior surface appearance and good dye affinity required. However, in resin compositions comprised of polycarbonate/ABS resins, the surface smoothness is poor due to "floating" of inorganic fillers included in the resin, and it is not possible to retain a good surface appearance. As a means to improve the problem described above, an increase in the die temperature at the time of the molding process is conceivable, but the molding cycle becomes long, and it is not suitable.
The objective of the present invention is to produce a thermoplastic resin composition containing a polycarbonate-type resin with good molten flow properties and high mechanical strength.
Furthermore, the objective of the present invention is to produce a thermoplastic resin composition containing a polycarbonate type resin capable of retaining the surface appearance of the molded product, even when an inorganic filler is included as a reinforcing material, and at the same time, having good hot-melt adhesive flow properties.